


Sick girlfriend

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sick, freezing Sara steals Ava's hoodie.





	Sick girlfriend

A feverish Sara was so cold she couldn’t stop shaking and hunted for something that would warm her. She didn’t think it’d help but she needed to try something (anything). When she found one of Ava's hoodies in his drawer, she quickly grabbed it and put it on. As expected, she didn’t warm up but she started feeling just a bit better. When she sneezed, she glared at the wall and then got back under the covers. But of course, that didn’t help either. “Fuck me,” she groaned as she turned around and faced the wall.  
When Ava wandered in,She stopped and stared at her.”Back from the time bureau ,”She softly explained to her.  
“Nice,” she muttered, wishing she could remember any details about the mission her team had gone on. Giving up, she shrugged and snuggled in further.  
He sat down next to her. “You feeling any better, Sara?”  
Miserable, Sara shook her head. “Worse,” she reluctantly admitted.  
“That sucks. You need me to do anything or get something for you love?”She asked as She felt her forehead. She was running a little hot but didn’t seem as bad as she had that morning when they left.  
“I’m fine,” she lied.  
“Sara, we talked about this, remember? You don’t have to lie. You have me and the rest of the team.”She reminded her.  
Sara cringed. She had always dealt with illnesses by herself for a long time and when she was in the league ,she hadn’t gotten sick that often. Accepting help was hard. “I know.” And she meant to say more but broke off into coughs. Miserable, she curled up into a ball and wished she could take yet another shower to warm up.  
She hugged her and then pulled the covers back a little, wincing when she whined. Ava did a double take when she noticed what she had on. “Is that my hoodie?”  
“Yeah. I needed something that was nice and warm but it’s really not helping.” She shivered and was grateful when she pulled the covers back up (she would have but had no energy left to do so).  
“You can take my clothes any time you want.” Then she grabbed some Advil off the table to get her fever down. She quickly gulped the medicine down, wincing at the taste. “I hate this.”  
“I know.”She hugged her. “Love you.”  
“Love you too. Fuck, you’re a furnace. Don’t leave me,” she pleaded.  
“I won’t,” Ava reassured her. “You can keep my hoodie now, you know? What’s mine is yours.”  
“Cliche,” she muttered as her eyes started to close.  
“I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Hopefully, Sara would sleep this cold off and get back to normal soon.  
“Good.” Although she still had a hard time accepting help, Sara would gladly let Ava take care of her when the situation called for (and maybe steal more of her clothes).  
She returned the favor when Ava caught her cold less than two days later.


End file.
